


Taste of Rain

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gay misunderstandings, Gin/Hiji, Horny Hijikata, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Romantic Comedy, Uke Hijikata, creep-o-factor 0/10, density 7/10, seme Gintoki, sprinted, stupid, they're both idiots, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki get caught in the rain, so they take shelter at a beach house. Gintoki is panicking because he had been avoiding Hijikata for months. They get locked in.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Taste of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayospring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayospring/gifts).



> Happy birthday to mayospring!
> 
> This fic was largely sprinted (as many words as I could in 30-minute intervals). Altogether, it took me about 4 hours to write. It is mostly unedited word vomit (all I did was fix the typos I could find).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you notice any typos I missed, let me know! If you want to share your opinion, by all means, do so!

Gintoki glared at the sky. The forecast did not say anything that would even remotely indicate the weather would turn for the worse by the evening. He had no umbrella on him because it was supposed to be nice weather even at night, but the forecast for today was apparently a complete lie, and his favourite weather girl had failed him. Instead of being adorned with a beautiful sunset, the dimming sky was veiled with dark, heavy clouds.

The wind blew strongly, and he shuddered. The October evenings were not particularly warm to begin with, but the wind was unpleasantly cold, and since Gintoki was lightly dressed, it was far from pleasant. The sea was dark, but even then, its waves were alarmingly high.

Gintoki picked up the pace, hoping to find shelter. The cold wind and the clouds were both clear signs that it was going to rain soon, and it wasn’t going to be just a drizzle. The danger of rain seemed imminent as well, and there was no way he’d make it to the train station dry.

At the end of the beach, he spotted a small light; his heartbeat sped up a little bit because he could kind of tell from the silhouette that it was a beach house, one of those you could stay in to avoid camping outside. Someone else was possibly already there, considering the situation, but Gintoki was sure they’d let him stay since the weather turned so awful so abruptly.

Ignoring the sand in his shoes, he walked fast. By the time first raindrops hit his face, he was running, but there was still a long way left; in a few steps, he felt as though a bucket of water poured over him all at once. The rain was cold and relentless, soaking through his clothes and chilling him to the bone.

Finally, he reached the beach house; the light above the door was glowing comfortingly, and he let out a breath of relief. Just then, the light inside flickered on. Someone else really was there, then.

Gintoki walked up onto the porch and saw wet footprints coming inside from the opposite direction. His brother or sister in misfortune faced the same fate, then, and got just as drenched as himself. All the more reason that they should allow him to stay, at least until the rain had passed.

Shaking water out of his hair to the best of his ability, he stepped towards the door and pressed the door handle.

The door opened outwards and he stepped in. There was a pair of wet shoes by the entrance.

Gintoki shuddered; he wasn’t feeling exactly warm at the moment, but it felt rude to just barge in completely unannounced. The door was slightly open, though, and he could hear someone inside, so it _should_ be fine to enter, right?

Having taken his shoes off, he knocked on the door decisively and stepped in. “Excuse me—”

He froze as the door slowly closed behind him, his blood running colder than the raging sea outside.

Hijikata Toshiro, Hijikata _goddamn_ Toshiro, the guy he had been avoiding much like demons would avoid churches, like wild wolves would avoid the hustle and bustle of the city, like a besotted but hopeless man would avoid the source of his issues, was sitting on a bench there, half-naked, wringing out his shirt.

“Wh—” Gintoki said before he could stop himself.

Hijikata looked up and his expression darkened.

“What are you doing here?” Gintoki let out. This was the worst possible nightmare come to life. He took an unsteady breath and blindly groped behind himself to grab the door handle to the genkan, his heart threatening to shatter his ribcage. He was _not_ going to stay in here, no way, not for another minute, he would have to be an extreme masochist. Hijikata’s glare said it all – he clearly hated to be near Gintoki, and that was something Gintoki couldn’t take, physically or emotionally.

“I took a vacation,” Hijikata replied curtly. He lay his wet shirt out on the bench next to him and leaned his back against the wall.

Gintoki swallowed hard and pressed the door handle behind him.

It didn’t budge.

Gintoki cussed under his breath and pressed down harder, feeling his blood drain from his face. Hijikata raised his eyebrows, watching Gintoki struggle.

The door handle was stuck. It wouldn’t move at all.

Gintoki let go and made his way towards the nearest window. He couldn’t stay, no way; he had to run, flee from this place, the rain be damned. His sanity was at stake here. He never heard of this vacation Hijikata mentioned – he was supposed to work as usual, and even if he didn’t, it was downright absurd that his destination would be the same as Gintoki’s.

The window opened, but only partly, not enough for a grown man to go through. Gintoki clenched his teeth so hard it hurt, and painfully aware of the other’s stare digging into his back, he made his way to the next window.

Apparently, the architect who designed this place hated him. The window wasn’t stuck, it was _designed_ that way, perhaps to make sure nobody could get _inside_ when the people resting there were asleep. It was a good solution, except Gintoki desperately needed to get _out_ right now, right this second. Yesterday would have been too late.

“ _What_ are you doing?” Hijikata said when Gintoki walked over to the door and attempted to open it again.

“It’s stuck,” Gintoki said in a small voice.

Hijikata wordlessly pointed at the wall.

Gintoki looked that way.

There was a sign which warned anyone who chose to enter the beach house not to close the inner door because it was broken; the sign had a date attached. A repairman was scheduled to come tomorrow.

Gintoki took a shaky breath.

He had to stay in here overnight with the very man he tried to run away from. The repairman would let them out in the morning for sure, but Gintoki would surely expire by then.

Dejected, he made his way into the corner farthest from Hijikata and curled up, facing the wall so that he wouldn’t have to look at Hijikata at all. This was surely going to be his undoing.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Hijikata stated flatly.

“Leave me alone,” Gintoki replied. Not like Hijikata really wanted to do anything with him, anyway. Not after they had that awful, awful run-in at the edge of Shinjuku’s Nichoume. The look Hijikata gave Gintoki – he’d never forget it. It was a look of complete disgust, and Gintoki could hardly blame him. After all, he had spent several days going from one bed to another throughout the whole district in a vain attempt to get over a certain handsome, cold-looking workaholic. They never did have much to do with one another, and certainly even less so after that. Though their paths would usually cross, Gintoki had made sure that they wouldn’t since then. He even roped Hijikata’s co-workers into letting him know of Hijikata’s general whereabouts just so they didn’t have to meet.

He was going to stop paying Sougo his weekly fee for sure. Treachery was what this was, betrayal of the worst kind, and Gintoki was _not_ going to let this slide – at least, not if his sanity was still intact in the morning.

“Seriously, don’t be an idiot,” Hijikata spoke calmly. “It is already October.”

 _Like hell am I going to turn around and look at your stupidly handsome face,_ Gintoki thought stubbornly. He did not want to meet the other’s eyes; it hurt too much. Even though Hijikata sounded like he had a deadpan right now, Gintoki couldn’t bear to be looked at like that again. At _that_ time, the morning his fragile heart fell into ruin, he was hungover, wearing dishevelled clothes and coming from Nichoume, his neck covered in hickeys. Obviously, Hijikata would be grossed out. Obviously, he’d never want to talk to Gintoki again.

Gintoki was not ready to meet him yet, even though it had been more than three months.

And it had to be his birthday today, too. Was he not allowed to have some peace at least on his own damn birthday?! Preposterous.

He curled up tighter.

“Look,” Hijikata began, “I know you don’t want to see me, but dammit, take care of your health a little, idiot. You’re totally drenched.”

 _What do you mean **I** don’t want to see **you**?! _Gintoki scowled. It had to be the opposite. Damn, Hijikata’s voice was so calm – way too calm. Was he pretending not to be disgusted? Was he trying to mock Gintoki or something?

“Gintoki.” Hijikata’s tone turned a little more insistent.

Gintoki ignored him ostentatiously. He was not going to look the other’s way, nope. Not gonna give in, especially not if the other was going to get a kick out of Gintoki’s misery.

“I came because I knew you’d be here,” Hijikata said. His tone was not giving away anything he might have been feeling at the moment.

 _What?_ Gintoki swallowed hard, his throat clenching painfully. He didn’t say anything.

“I know that you have been avoiding me,” Hijikata continued, and Gintoki’s heart seemed to have halted at that.

“I haven’t,” Gintoki retorted. “I was just busy.”

“You? Busy?” Hijikata barked out a short laugh. “Do you think I’m completely stupid? You’re _never_ busy. And, even if you somehow _were_ busy, that wouldn’t explain why I haven’t run into you for so long.”

There was a pause.

“Do you hate me this much?” Hijikata said then, his tone much quieter than moments prior. “So much that you’d want to run away like that?”

No, not at all. Gintoki wished he could say that. Normally, he wouldn’t be like this, he wouldn’t act like a complete sissy, but he was weak towards that idiot, and to make everything worse, said idiot was currently half-naked in the same room, and Gintoki was certain that his heart wouldn’t be able to take it if he were to look at the other directly for too long. The need to touch Hijikata was sometimes so strong at night that Gintoki _scared_ himself. He’d dream of Hijikata and of his body and of his face and his voice and the stupid, stupidly alluring smell of that man, and he’d jack off and then despair until he finally drifted off to sleep. Hijikata was being unfair doing this.

“I thought we should talk. If you hate me, I’d rather have you say it to my face.”

How could Gintoki possibly – _ever_ – say what he felt towards Hijikata? It was not that easy, not even a little bit. It was overwhelming, lust, love, want, desire, _hunger_ —and these things were not something Gintoki could simply blurt out as though he had no care in the world. If Hijikata knew all of this, his disgust towards Gintoki would grow. Gintoki would rather have Hijikata think that Gintoki was a slut, a total manwhore who would sleep with the entirety of Nichoume if possible. In fact, Gintoki was willing to try if that meant he’d be able to give up on Hijikata that way.

Unfortunately, there was only one Hijikata in the world, and Gintoki was _obsessed_. Unhealthily so.

When he recognised this feeling, he distanced himself, since that was the reasonable thing to do. After all, he was not stupid and knew for sure that Hijikata, that serious, straightforward man, would never want to stoop so low as to get in bed – or even to touch – Gintoki, who was, for one, a man, and for two, the CEO of being lost in life.

After that _Look™_ he had received from the love of his life, Gintoki decided to surgically remove himself from Hijikata’s reach. Any path he’d take that had to cross with Hijikata’s, he’d avoid; he paid the people in their common circle to keep an eye out so that he wouldn’t have to look Hijikata in the face, he even changed his part-time job as soon as he could so that Hijikata wouldn’t have to see him ever again. He couldn’t move out from his flat, but he did block Hijikata’s number and even briefly considered getting a new phone number altogether, but since he had to pay Sougo to watch Hijikata’s movement, he was running broke and getting a new phone number, at that point in his life, seemed like too much of a hassle.

He just hoped that Hijikata wouldn’t react too harshly if they ever were to see each other again, but then again, he had gone great lengths just to avoid meeting Hijikata altogether, so why in the world was Hijikata even here, and also, who the _fuck_ told him?!

Outrageous.

“At least sit on the bench instead of sulking in the corner like a baby,” Hijikata scoffed.

Gintoki got up instantly and did exactly that, but he still refused to look at Hijikata. There was nothing to talk about. He was seen coming from Nichoume essentially oozing post-sex nimbus, and Hijikata wanted to _talk?_ What a joke.

“I get it, you hate me,” Hijikata said insistently, “but can’t you tell me why, at the very least? What did I do for you to act like this?”

Gintoki shuddered. It wasn’t as if they shared much in the first place. Their friendly relationship had barely budded, they had gone out drinking a few times, but Gintoki ended up falling so hard and so deeply it was breaking him, tearing him apart at every breath Hijikata took. There was no way Gintoki could confess, either, since Hijikata was, based on what he said when he was drunk that one time, completely straight and in love with a woman. Her name was Mitsuba and since Hijikata was even carrying her picture in his wallet, Gintoki clearly had exactly zero chances. And then – _then_ , he was seen coming from the den of depravity, and all remaining hope for any kind of relationship at all was lost. How could he ever face Hijikata again?

He couldn’t.

“What did I do? Do you really hate me?” Hijikata wouldn’t stop prying.

“Isn’t that you?!” Gintoki finally snapped. “You’re the one who wants nothing to do with me!”

There was a few agony-filled heartbeats of silence.

“Wait, what?” Hijikata said then. “How did you even—”

“I can’t help it, okay?” Gintoki blurted out; he wanted to stop himself, but the months of repressed feelings began pouring out and he had no control over it. “That’s how I am! I didn’t want you to find out, but I’m as gay as the leprechaun at the end of a rainbow and you can bet there’s nothing that can change that! I wanted to,” he finally took a breath, “to keep up what we had, but then you found out in the worst damn way possible! I’ve seen enough of you to know that you’re _normal_. You’re gonna get married one day, have a loving wife who would care for you, and a brat or two who would inherit your stupid silky hair. Obviously, you wouldn’t want to get involved in my nonsense!”

“Gintoki, I—” Hijikata began, but Gintoki didn’t let him say anything.

“And you know? I had _fun_ going out drinking with you. If you—if I had been at a different place that morning, you’d have never found out and we’d have been fine. You’re grossed out, aren’t you? I mean, I get it, I would be as well, since I know—”

“ _Gintoki._ ”

“No, you know what? I don’t want to hear it.” Gintoki covered his ears. “I’m okay. I’m good. No thanks. It was enough that you looked at me like that. I was really hurt, you know? Looking at people like they’re filthy, where do you get off doing that?”

“G—”

“Also, just so you know, _fine_ , yes. I was avoiding you. For your sake. So you didn’t have to look at me, because now you know I would sleep with just about anyone. I get lonely, since—”

“ _Gintoki_. Shut the fuck up,” Hijikata bellowed suddenly, and that was sheer luck because Gintoki was about to blurt out the most awkward and most unfortunate confession in the history of mankind.

“What?” he let out, ready for the wrath of both heaven and hell to rain down upon his head any minute. Hijikata’s voice was now angry and that hurt more than it should have; he had thought he was prepared for it, that his heart was ready for rejection, but it really fucking wasn’t. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, so much so that colourful circles began dancing behind his eyelids. The inside of his mouth was dry. This was really the worst possible scenario.

To his horror, Hijikata got up and walked over to him, settling down by his side. “I don’t know what made you think that,” he said, “but I don’t hate you.”

Gintoki barked out a short bitter laugh. “ _Right_. Because what you saw didn’t gross you out in the least.”

“You’re talking as if I saw you fucking someone,” Hijikata shook his head.

“Does that make a difference? You saw me basically right after I rolled out of someone’s bed, and I _know_ that you _knew_ because of the fucking face you made. If anyone should say outright that they hate someone, it’s you, not me.”

There was a moment of silence.

“You know,” Hijikata said slowly, “I’m honestly tired of you assuming that you know what I think. I was so confused as to why you suddenly started to avoid me so much, and _this_ is your reasoning?!”

“Well, what was I supposed to do?!” Gintoki snapped again, finally looking up to meet Hijikata’s eyes. “You looked at me as if I was a piece of trash! I didn’t—How could you expect me to face you after that?”

There was another pause.

“How many people have you slept with?”

“Seriously?” Gintoki groaned in agony. “You’re gonna go there? I don’t know, I didn’t count! Do you want to hear a report on what we did? I can tell you everything I remember! With some, we fucked, with others, we didn’t, but I honestly did not think I’d get questioned so I never bothered to keep track! Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“Men only?”

“Mostly. A few girls as well, I wouldn’t say no. Why do I have to tell you this? Are you done with the interrogation?” Seriously, one more word out of this idiot’s mouth… was he doing this on purpose?

Hijikata got up. “You…” he sighed heavily. “I also wish I hadn’t met you that morning.”

Gintoki bit his lip and closed his eyes. There was a burning sensation in the corners of his eyes, and he knew he was about to cry, and it was _pathetic_. No matter what, he didn’t want Hijikata to see him cry like that, but this was way too much for him to take and if he had to go on for one more damn minute, he’d rather try to ram the door open with his own head.

“I guess that’s it, then,” he murmured. He had not wanted things to come to this, but if Hijikata wanted to cut ties with him completely, then that was for the best after all.

“That’s what?” Hijikata said. “Can’t you let me say my piece before you jump to conclusions? Are you gonna participate in the next Olympics? You really should with the kind of leaps in logic you’re making.”

“Then what, you made that face by default?” Gintoki growled.

Hijikata got up, and Gintoki flinched when the source of his dismay stood before him.

“Gintoki. Look at me.”

Against his will, Gintoki looked up to meet the other’s steely eyes.

A clap of thunder echoed outside. It really seemed like divine punishment. Gintoki shuddered. Not only was he cold, but he also had to face Hijikata whose face was very stern and serious.

“You don’t hate me, right?”

He clenched his teeth. “I don’t.”

“Great.”

Gintoki’s heart suddenly nearly stopped.

As soon as Hijikata said that one word, he stepped in and _straddled Gintoki’s lap_. Gintoki attempted to back away on instinct, but because he was sitting down and Hijikata was sitting atop him, there was no way he could, so all he managed to do was to hit his head against the wall.

“You’ve got me wrong on multiple levels,” Hijikata said, leaning closer – far too close for someone who was currently half-naked.

“One, I never said I hated you.” Hijikata stirred in Gintoki’s lap to lessen the gap between them. “I was shocked, sure, and I wasn’t happy, either – but to hate you for it? Nonsense.”

Gintoki was still trying to wriggle free somehow, one way or another, but it was completely fruitless.

“Two, I don’t find you gross.” Hijikata’s hand grabbed the collar of Gintoki’s shirt. “And three,” he added, “that morning, I was going home from Nichoume, too.”

Their lips touched.

Gintoki’s brain shut down for a few seconds. He sat there with the blue screen of death in his mind, completely paralysed as Hijikata’s mouth came into contact with his own, his petrified hands lifelessly by his sides.

He reacted too late; Hijikata stopped kissing him, and his confident façade fell apart in a flash. “Did… Did I get it wrong?” he asked, redness creeping up to his cheeks.

He attempted to get up. Gintoki’s arms wrapped around his waist. “I—No!” Gintoki let out. His head was still failing to grasp the situation properly, but he sure as hell did not want to let go of Hijikata.

Hijikata’s naked skin was warm, even though he got caught in the rain. “Do you know how worried I was that I made you hate me?” he said in an accusing tone.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stupid bastard.”

“Sorry.”

“Idiot.”

“Sorry.”

“Moron.”

“Sorry.”

“Dumbass.”

Gintoki quickly leaned in and gave Hijikata a small kiss on the mouth. “Shuddup,” he said then, “I already apologised, didn’t I?”

“A simple apology isn’t going to cut it,” Hijikata said; he stirred in Gintoki’s lap again, and Gintoki groaned. Hijikata’s face was still red – in fact, the redness began spreading over to his chest and ears. Even so, he ground his hips against Gintoki shamelessly.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to show my determination with my body,” Gintoki grinned. His hands moved lower and squeezed Hijikata’s ass firmly.

“I see,” Hijikata whispered, “you want to put it in, huh?”

“Unless you’d prefer the opposite,” Gintoki was still grinning like a gremlin.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll let you,” Hijikata replied, a smile curving his lips. “Let’s see if you can keep up with me that way.”

“I do like a challenge.” Gintoki’s hands unzipped Hijikata’s trousers. “I didn’t bring a condom with me, though,” he then added. “I wasn’t exactly planning for this to happen, so—”

“Then you’ll just have to cum outside,” Hijikata interrupted him with a heated whisper.

Gintoki shuddered. Hijikata quickly worked to free Gintoki from the still wet fabric of his shirt, and as soon as that was gone, he cradled Gintoki’s face with both hands and kissed him deeply.

Gintoki was still taken aback but had no qualms returning the favour, one of his hands already rubbing Hijikata’s dick over the fabric of his boxers, the other resting in the small of Hijikata’s back. Hijikata got rock hard quickly, and Gintoki was the same by now; his heartbeat was drumming in his ears as he finally mustered up enough lust-filled courage to uncover Hijikata’s penis and touch it directly. He never expected Hijikata to be this horny, but there were warm hands caressing his skin. Each and every breath that escaped Hijikata’s mouth in between kisses was fuel for Gintoki’s desire. This was beyond his wildest imagination, and he wanted to see and touch much, much more.

“Hijikata,” he said against the other’s lips, and his heart fluttered when he heard a small, disappointed whimper upon their kiss being interrupted, “get up for a bit.”

Hijikata did so with no hesitation, and Gintoki had to beat his rapidly rising lust down a little. He didn’t want to fly off the reins and do as he pleased; instead, he fully intended to show Hijikata that he cared… and perhaps to show off a little. His hunger for the other had to be satiated slowly and carefully, otherwise Hijikata might be put off and that would probably end Gintoki for good.

Carefully, he tugged Hijikata’s trousers down and his boxers along with them, unable to steady his erratic breathing when he saw Hijikata fully exposed. Since they didn’t turn the lights off, he had full view of everything, and that was the best possible thing he could have wished to receive for his birthday.

Hijikata stepped out of his clothes with as much grace as humanly possible, and he aimed his excited gaze at Gintoki.

Gintoki swallowed hard, and then, he scooted closer and knelt before Hijikata to take him in his mouth. There were fingers in his hair instantly, combing and tugging, and Gintoki closed his eyes, feeling absolutely blessed. With one hand, he reached to his own crotch to free his aching erection from its imprisonment, and moaning through his nose, he took Hijikata’s cock as deep as he could. He had dreamt of this before, and by all he held dear, he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Just as he wrapped his hand around his own dick, Hijikata pushed his head back abruptly, and Gintoki looked up at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Hijikata’s eyes were glistening and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he replied in a slightly unsteady voice, “I don’t want to cum yet.”

Gintoki groaned. “It would have been fine,” he said and got up.

“No, I want to cum with you in me,” Hijikata insisted, and before Gintoki could reply, he turned his back to him and leaned onto the bench. “Come on.”

Gintoki took a long deep breath to calm down, and he gave his own dick a few pumps to cover his fingers in precum. It was a little bit regrettable that their first time was like this, but it couldn’t be helped. Next time, he promised to himself and to Hijikata, was going to be more proper, on the bed, with condoms, and in a more private place where they could enjoy each other to their hearts’ content.

He pulled Hijikata’s ass cheeks a little apart and pushed his slick fingers in. Hijikata let out a partly suppressed moan, leaning his head back in pleasure, and Gintoki paused momentarily because if he didn’t, he’d slam it in right then and there. Only after his heart calmed down a little, he continued moving his fingers, massaging Hijikata’s insides gently.

Given his experience, he of course knew where to touch – kind of – to bring Hijikata pleasure, but it did take him a little while before he managed to find the spot that would make Hijikata see stars.

Hijikata moaned louder than before and Gintoki smiled to himself a little, knowing that their fun had only just begun. He pressed down on that spot more, rubbing it softly but persistently, and soon, Hijikata started shivering. He wasn’t trying to hold his voice back, either, and every sound he made sent a heatwave through Gintoki’s abdomen.

Gintoki added a finger and Hijikata turned his head to look at him; it was probably the most seductive thing Gintoki had ever seen, though he had seen a lot. Hijikata’s face was red and his eyes glazed, and as he glanced at Gintoki, his lower lip trembled a little. Gintoki kept going, stretching Hijikata with a lot less patience than before; the other was not making it easy, either, because the way he was made Gintoki’s head spin.

“Hurry up,” he demanded after a few minutes in a raspy voice. “You’re taking too long,”

Gintoki pursed his lips briefly. Hijikata was right, Gintoki wanted to put it in already, but at the same time he felt that he wanted to bring Hijikata so far unknown levels of pleasure… and he couldn’t do that if he put it in now because he would just end up cumming prematurely and that was _lame_. He disregarded Hijiakta’s wishes and continued teasing Hijikata’s insides, even though his own cock was hard and staining his clothes and sometimes the floor with precum. He didn’t even get to it yet and was already short of breath, so how could he possibly make Hijikata feel good enough with what he currently had in him?

“Dammit, Gintoki!” Hijikata’s now annoyed voice reached his ears, and to his surprise, Hijikata pulled Gintoki’s fingers out himself. “Sit. Down.”

“I—” Gintoki began, but Hijikata’s face was uncompromising, so he obeyed and settled down on the bench, his raging erection standing proudly from his boxers. Hijikata was awfully controlling all of a sudden, but it was thrilling in a way, and Gintoki’s heart leapt with joy when the handsome devil in front of him climbed into his lap a second time that evening.

Hijikata’s eyes closed as he lowered himself on Gintoki’s dick, bracing himself on Gintoki’s shoulder with one hand while the other was making sure Gintoki’s dick would go in. At the same time, the sweetest sound escaped Hijikata’s mouth, and damn, Gintoki teared up a little bit. He placed his hands on Hijikata’s hips and moved a little to sit more comfortably, but he waited patiently, seeing that Hijikata wanted to be the one in charge.

He was going to let him have it tonight. Next time, though, Gintoki would be the one in control, that was for sure.

Hijikata finally looked at him through his eyelashes, and he leaned in to connect their lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Gintoki complied, closing his eyes at that; it was kind of hard to believe that this was not, in fact, just a dream. If it was, he’d rather never wake up. This was the best night of his life.

Still kissing Gintoki deeply, Hijikata moved his hips upwards, and Gintoki moaned into his mouth. With his eyes still closed, he relished in the wet tightness around his cock; his hands moved lower to squeeze Hijikata’s ass cheeks strongly. Hijikata moved slowly, always almost pulling out and then going as low as he could manage. He leaned onto Gintoki’s shoulders for support and pressed his mouth against Gintoki’s nape, his breath unsteady. Every little gasp he made tickled Gintoki’s ear and made his heartbeat a new case for the ER. Gintoki’s heart probably never beat this fast.

When Hijikata grabbed Gintoki’s shoulders with his hands, Gintoki opened his eyes and looked up at Hijikata; it was a fatal mistake to make. Hijikata’s cheeks were graced with a beautiful blush, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. There was a droplet of sweat glistening on his forehead, making its way down. He was leaning a little backwards and his dick was hard and dripping.

Gintoki’s tongue stuck dryly to the roof of his mouth. His hands found their way to Hijikata’s hips yet again and pushed him down mercilessly, going balls-deep; Hijikata cried out and thew his head back, his fingers digging and clawing at Gintoki’s bare skin. Gintoki grabbed Hijiakta’s cock with one hand, teasing its tip with his thumb. Hijikata moved again, not wanting to let Gintoki do all the work. He started going faster, and Gintoki was resisting the urge to bring him closer and to pound inside him at will – Hijikata was so cute it was becoming almost unbearable.

Hijikata shuddered, and he grabbed Gintoki’s face abruptly, kissing him deeply. “I’m about to come,” he gasped against Gintoki’s lips then.

“Right. Time out, then,” Gintoki replied, his own voice shaking a little. “Get up?”

Hijikata stopped, took a few deep breaths and finally got up, clenching his teeth. As soon as he did that, Gintoki jumped to his feet and pinned Hijikata to the nearest wall, pressing their cocks together. There was no need to say any more, and their hands met between them as Gintoki leaned in for another kiss. He definitely wanted to cum inside raw one of these days, but today was not that day.

They pressed their bodies as close as they could manage, and Gintoki leaned in, nosing at Hijikata’s nape, sucking and biting wherever he could reach. There was a hand grabbing at his ass, and he didn’t really mind. Instead, he tried to reach between Hijikata’s legs, and Hijikata understood, raising one of his legs and hooking it around Gintoki’s hips.

Gintoki pushed his fingers inside again, absolutely aiming towards that little sweet spot this time. He wanted to see Hijikata cum, what kind of face he’d make.

Hijikata turned his head to the side, gasping heavily with his eyes tightly shut. Gintoki’s hands wouldn’t stop moving for one moment, and soon enough, Hijikata came without restraint, holding his breath as he did so.

Gintoki pressed onto Hijikata’s prostate a little harder and thrust his hips towards Hijikata a few times, cumming just as Hijikata rode out his orgasm.

For a few moments, they stood there, heaving, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

Gintoki pulled his fingers out and grinned. “We could wash this off in the rain,” he said.

“That’s the first thing you say?” Hijikata shot him another Look™ and let his leg down. “We’re locked in… and there _is_ a sink in here, you know?”

“Is there anything else that you’d like to hear?” Gintoki tilted his head.

Hijikata frowned. “I guess if you want something, you gotta do it yourself,” he said then, a little disgruntled. His hand shot to the back of Gintoki’s neck and pulled him closer. “You,” he said and gave Gintoki a light peck on the lips, “are going out with me now. Any objections?”

Gintoki stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, then he smiled widely. “None,” he assured Hijikata, “none whatsoever.” His arms wrapped around Hijikata’s waist. “You’re full of surprises,” he whispered.

“Oh, right.” Hijikata looked away, oddly bashful for someone who had just demanded to cum with Gintoki inside – even though that did not end up happening, Gintoki realised. “Happy birthday.”

Gintoki swallowed hard. “You knew?”

“Obviously,” Hijikata replied and freed himself from Gintoki’s embrace. “It wasn’t on purpose that I came to find you on your birthday, but…”

“You came here just to find me?”

“You—was that unclear, somehow?” Hijikata shot him a dissatisfied look. “It wasn’t easy, I’ll have you know. The things I had to do for Sougo to slip up… you better be grateful.”

Gintoki attempted to hide the goofy smile that made itself comfortable on his face, but he failed, and Hijikata smacked him over the head lightly. “Stop that. You look stupid.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gintoki covered his mouth with both his hands, but he really couldn’t stop. “I’m just surprised. Thanks for the birthday present, Hijikata-kun.”

“That wasn’t—”

“Well I’ll just think of it that way,” Gintoki shrugged; one of his hands reached up to wipe a droplet of _something_ off Hijikata’s chin.

“We should wash ourselves,” Hijikata pointed out. He was right; the poor repairman didn’t have to see the traces of what happened in here tonight – even though Gintoki would love to shout it to the world on the top of his lungs.

Gintoki nodded in agreement. “You can do it first,” he said. As soon as Hijikata left for the bathroom, Gintoki opened all the windows, and then, knowing that nobody could see him, he made a small victorious pump with his fist.

This was, without a doubt, the best birthday of his life.


End file.
